


Lose My Breath

by deirdre_c



Category: White Nights (1985)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perpendicular expression of horizontal desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose My Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



Found [here](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/417337.html) on Livejournal.

 


End file.
